<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come here, Darling by DarknessAndFyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133267">Come here, Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre'>DarknessAndFyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hair Brushing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale calls Crowley to him and they both discover something new about themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come here, Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here, darling.”</p><p>Crowley looked up at Aziraphale. He had positioned himself on the sofa, lying back with his lags splayed open. Crowley was immediately suspicious.</p><p>“Why, Angel?”</p><p>“Oh, come here, you silly serpent.”</p><p>Crowley approached Aziraphale, standing in between his legs. He turned and sat down in the space left by Aziraphale, on the edge of the sofa.</p><p>Aziraphale brought his hands up and started to tentatively stroke through his ember bright hair. It wasn’t long before his fingers ran across some tangles. Tangles that Crowley was excellent at studiously ignoring. He would usually miracle his hair to perfection anyway. Crowley couldn’t see what all the fuss was,</p><p>“Oh!” Crowley thought as the pain morphed into a somewhat more pleasurable experience under Aziraphale’s careful ministrations. Aziraphale sighed behind him. Ah, so he wasn’t the only one affected. Crowley chanced a look behind at Aziraphale. His eyes glowed a dark blue, eyes burning bright with desire. He smiled.</p><p>“You… you know?” Crowley questioned.</p><p>“Knew what, dear boy?” Aziraphale feigned innocence.  </p><p>“That playing with my hair would elicit certain *he looked down to see his husband’s not inconsiderable length straining at his trousers* reactions?”</p><p>Aziraphale sat up and pressed his chest to his husband’s back. He brought his hand around to palm at Crowley’s barely concealed ‘reaction’ to the stroking of his hair.</p><p>“Oh, darling.”</p><p>Crowley turned around and captured Aziraphale’s lips in a sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>